


Meant to be

by redisume



Series: possibilities [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, kinda rushed ending im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisume/pseuds/redisume
Summary: Denial:And hey, that's great. Must be nice to not feel anything cause I'm feeling just the same way, okayAnger:I hate that you're happy, I hope that you can't sleepDepression:It’s as if I hear your voice when I look around me. My entire room is covered with memories of you. And now, with tearsBargaining:Don’t regret having let me go. When you meet someone else, boast loudly so I can hear. Only then will I end thisAcceptance:It’s too late...Because love is over.Or, Jaemin wants to give them another shot





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is another possible ending to my nomin au on twitter, and again this could be a standalone (i think) so you dont really have to read the au/previous part :)
> 
>  
> 
> this possible ending is inspired by day6's congratulations, f(x) luna's don't cry for me, and iu's the first breakup that night (as is seen in the summary)

 

  
  


Jeno’s question rings in Jaemin’s ears.  _ It’s a joke,  _ he reminds himself.  _ It’s a friendly jab at your past. _

 

But why was he feeling like this? Why did his chest tighten and butterflies filled his body?  _ Do I… want to try again? Will it work out? _

 

The night was the right kind of cool, and Jeno relishes the feeling of being  _ light. _ Everything seemed to be working out for him recently. The job, his social life, his relationship with himself. And now, Jaemin. 

  
  


“Jeno,” Jaemin speaks up, voice much smaller than it was earlier. “This is weird, isn’t it?” he tries to laugh, eyes refusing to look at the person beside him.  _ This feels wrong,  _ but like an itch that’s begging to get relieved, he decides to take that leap. Slowly, Jaemin leans his head on Jeno’s shoulder, and before he could regret his decision, he feels a hand patting his head. Jaemin closes his eyes, listening to the older’s breathing as he waited for his reply.

  
  


“It is,” Jeno finally answers, voice was laced with fondness. Hope fills his heart, and with that Jaemin smiles. “I guess we’re really meant to be in each other’s lives.”

  
  


Jaemin carefully removes the hand that was resting on his head and holds it for a few minutes. His heart was beating faster and faster and he knows if he doesn’t do it now, he doesn’t know when he’ll get the chance and the adrenaline-induced confidence to push thru with this.  _ It’s now or never. _

  
  


“Hey—”

  
  


“Jaemin,” he feels the warmth beside him disappear. When did Jeno get up? Was he that immersed in his thoughts to not notice that? Jeno was already stretching his limbs, relieving his body from the hours of stillness. “Oh, did you want to say something?” the older guy asked after realizing he cut off Jaemin.

  
  


Jaemin felt his confidence waver,  _ God damn it Jeno, your timing is always so off,  _ he thinks to himself and stands up as well, but worry was now evident in his stance and eyes.  __ “Ah, no, you can go ahead.”

  
  


“No, please. I was the one who interrupted.” Jeno said and the crescents on his face appeared once again. Jaemin felt his knees turn to mush and he swears they almost gave in at that.   
  


  
“Jeno...”   
  


  
“Hm?”   
  


  
His tongue gets twisted in his attempt to tell him everything he had been thinking of. Where should he start?  _ Can we start again? Hey I know it’s been a while but I think I still have feelings for you? What do you think of me? _ Jaemin doesn’t notice Jeno checking out his phone, doesn’t see how he frantically types in a reply.    
  


  
“Shit. Hey, Jaemin I’m really sorry about this and it was great talking to you, but I gotta go. I almost forgot I have a movie date with my fiance.” He sheepishly smiled. “It’s our anniversary.”

  
  
_ Wait, what?  _ There goes Jaemin’s hopes, straight down the drain. He never wanted to have impaired hearing more than that night. He knows he probably looked as pale as snow, color leaving his face at the realization of the words that hit him.

 

  
“O-oh. Is that so?”   
  


  
“Yeah... we met in Europe but I don’t think this is the time to talk about that.” Jeno laughed, rubbing his nape as if he suddenly got shy. Awkward. He becomes aware of how awkward this is for the two of them. Jeno clears his throat before speaking up. “Would you like a ride home?” He offered, trying to get back on friendlier ground.   
  


  
It was only then Jaemin notices the thin metal on Jeno’s ring finger. Shit.   
  


  
“Ah... no, it’s okay. I don’t want to take up any more of your time.”  _ I need to go, I need to leave. Fuck. _ Jaemin gathers his stuff on the ground and avoids Jeno’s eyes fervently. The night suddenly seemed colder, but maybe that was just Jaemin. 

  
  


Jeno feels the sweat trickling down his temples, when did it become hot? He feels as if he did something wrong. Did he cross a line somewhere along the way? Jeno was always dense and he searches his memories where he went wrong. “Jaem— ”

  
  


“I’m going to leave first,” Jaemin cuts him off. His eyes were glassy and his breathing heavy. He looks at Jeno with pleading eyes, begging him to simply let him go.  _ Don’t, Jeno, please don’t say anything more.  _ Jaemin clears his throat before going in for a last hug. “It was nice seeing you again,” He’s aware of how coarse his voice has gotten but fuck, what could he do?

  
  


“Nana, are you sure? Let me drop you off, please.”

  
  
_ And what, _ he thinks to himself,  _ get reminded how stupid I am to think maybe this would be the time things worked out for us? Or that you’re happy while I’m chasing for someone I have no chance with to begin with? _ Jaemin smiles and starts to walk backwards, away from Jeno while still facing him. One last time, he takes a shaky breath before backing away permanently. “Have fun and congratulations, Jeno.”

 

 

_ Good bye. _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kyungtennie


End file.
